1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ashtray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ashtray apparatus to accommodate cigarette ash and debris in a sanitary and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ash tray apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for the disposal and containment of cigarette debris, such as smoldering and discarded cigarette and cigar butts. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,738 to Estey wherein a sanitary ashtray system includes venting exhaust conduits for directing smoke exteriorly of the housing of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,401 to Tucker sets forth a tobacco ash receiver for use in automotive environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,762 to Vitale sets forth a cigarette holder and ash receiver to secure a cigarette butt to further include a quench receptacle having a lid with a wicker and dropper tube directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,719 to Hilkene utilizes a cigarette extinguisher apparatus utilizing fluid within a compartment directed into a granular adjacent chamber, wherein capillary action through the granular chamber effects extinguishing of cigarettes within the granular chamber.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ashtray apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.